majestyfandomcom-20200215-history
Palace
Overview The Palace is the core of gameplay in Majesty. It is the home base. If it is destroyed, the game is over. It is also the primary in-game menu, from which you select Buildings to construct, your entire Hero roster, your current game statistics, and set Attack and Explore Flags. Official Descriptions In-game Level 1: *Supports 2 Peasants, 1 Tax Collector *Four heroes must be recruited before upgrading your palace *Allows construction of standard buildings Upgrading the Palace adds *''Wizards Guild and temples may be constructed'' *''Two extra Peasants'' *''One Palace Guard'' *''One extra Tax Collector'' A sturdy keep with four towers and an iron gate, this structure is the foundation of any new Ardanian settlement. This four-walled design dates back over three centruies and is said to have been designed by Adolphus of Volencia, the engineering genius. Most Dwarves dispute that claim, citing that it was one of the many creations of Grendar Broadbrow. Level 2: *Supports 4 Peasants, 1 Guard, 2 Tax Collectors *Twelve heroes must be recruited before upgrading your palace *Allows construction of standard buildings, temples and Wizards Guilds Upgrading the Palace adds *''Allows construction of Fairgrounds and Temples to Lunord or Helia'' *''Two extra Peasants'' *''One extra Palace Guard'' *One extra Tax Collector A fortified manor hall has been added to the Palace. Additional living space has been allocated to craftsmen. An expanded armory has been included along with a barracks for a Palace Guard. Level 3: *Allows construction of Fairgrounds and temples to Lunord or Helia *Supports 6 Peasants, 2 Guards, 3 Tax Collectors This Palace has been developed to the very height of Ardanian architecture. Both the servants quarters and barracks have been expanded to increase their capacity. The towering spires afford an unparalleled view of one's surrounding settlement. Game Manual Is the center of your authority. From here, you can set rewards for heroes who successfully complete quests and also choose which buildings you want to construct. Your Palace automatically creates Peasants, Tax Collectors, and the Palace Guard. Without a Palace, you can no longer rule the land. If your Palace is ever destroyed, you’ve lost everything. *Main Function: Is the central control from which you run your kingdom; houses your vital henchmen. *Cause: Appears at the start of every quest. *'Level One:' :*Supports two Peasants. :*Supports one Tax Collector. :*Lets you build Gnome Hovels, Rangers Guilds, Rogues Guilds, Warriors Guilds, Blacksmiths, Guard Houses, Inns, and Marketplaces. :*Provided their other prerequisites are met, lets you build Trading Posts. *'Level Two:' :*Supports four Peasants. :*Supports two Tax Collectors. :*Supports one Palace Guard. :*Lets you build Wizards Guilds and Statues. :*Provided their other prerequisites are met, lets you build Dwarven Settlements, Elven Bungalows, Ballista Towers, Libraries, and Wizards Towers. :*Lets you build Temples to Agrela, Dauros, Fervus, Krolm, and Krypta. *'Level Three:' :*Supports six Peasants. :*Supports three Tax Collectors. :*Supports two Palace Guards. :*Lets you build Temples to Helia and Lunord. :*Lets you build Royal Gardens and Fairgrounds. Category:Building Category:Non-built Category:Construction Category:Economy Category:Economic Building Category:Defensive Building Category:Henchmen Category:Gold drop off point Category:Refuge for Peasants Category:Guard Category:Upgradable Category:Unique Building